


all my own stunts

by sethgeckohs



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, F/M, also princess mechanic bc who can resist, mechanic!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethgeckohs/pseuds/sethgeckohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is on her way to Yale... or was. She was supposed to go to medical school, just like her mother, and she was doing it! With her best friend in tow, she was travelling across the country to get there, but when she gets jittery less then half way there and the car breaks down...</p><p>Well, she can't necessarily say she's displeased with the time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by a gifset of Bob Morley fixing a car. Sue me.

Raven wouldn't quit talking- no matter what Clarke did (she even went as far as to offer her head for five minutes of silence), Raven just wouldn't shut up. Which made sense, honestly. Raven could go anywhere she wanted, had her life all figured out already, didn't need no stupid Ivy League school to tell her what to do, but Clarke... Clarke's mom would  _disown_ her. The only reason Raven was going to, in her words, 'butt fuck middle of nowhere' was because of Clarke, and the moment Clarke began drumming her fingers against the steering wheel and talking less and less, Raven just about began making up for it by not stopping.

Which usually, was just fine by Clarke. Raven usually began talking on and on about some contraption or another which Clarke didn't understand at all, which meant that Clarke wasn't even listening. Except now it just felt like she was hearing the parents from Charlie Brown talking over and over again and the last thing she heard was Raven asking her, for the millionth time, if she was sure. 

"Yes!" she spat out, too quickly, too eager, before taking in a deep breath. "Yes. I am going to be a doctor. I am going to do this. Ten years isn't even that long of a time to be in school." she assured herself, and she could  _hear_ Raven trying not to chuckle, loud and clear. 

"Clarke. Listen to me." Raven said slowly, as if talking to a frightened animal. "You don't have to go to some fucking fancy Ivy League. You can do  _whatever_ the fuck you want to do. I can sell some fancy contraptions to some businesses and you can make it big as a artist or a fucking writer or whatever the fuck you want to do."

"No. I'm going to be a doctor." she said, once again, knuckles going white as she clutched the steering wheel tightly, keeping her eyes on the road one-hundred percent. "Now stop it. We said this is where we were going. We were planning on apartments to look for. We made _plans._ " she said again, shaking her head. 

_God_ , she wanted to be right about this, wanted terribly to be able to say that she knew what she wanted to be fully. She wanted to say she was like Raven, who had been interested in being a mechanic since she was a child, or like her friend Wells, who was so interested in botany that it hurt her to listen to him talk about it. 

They were in the middle of nowhere, literally. Some middle state that no one ever hears about people going to because the only thing people do is leave. And so they were relaxed, with the occasional trailer or truck passing by them or trailing behind (Clarke was not the slowest driver, in all honesty), and she forced herself to keep her mind clear, which happened to mean making sure med school was nowhere on it. 

And that was when her car came to a complete stop in the middle of an intersection. 

The first intersection they had seen in miles.

And they were stuck in it. Clarke was praying that a truck with a driver who hadn't slept for over thirty hours didn't end up slamming into them.

"Clarke? What's going on?" she asked, sleep evident in her voice. The blonde couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left her lips, nor the sheepish look that ended up on her face. "I think I broke your baby..."

Thankfully, if no one found them stalled on the side of the road, Raven's resulting scream definetly grabbed someones attention.

"What do you mean you broke my baby? What the  _fuck_ are you telling me Griffin? I have been driving this car since I was  _sixteen!_ Sixteen is a long time Clarke! A long time! And now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere  _and_ you broke Mia?" 

Clarke would be lying if she said that Raven being angry wasn't something that she found attractive (especially since Raven's default setting was angry). But Clarke knew just how serious the situation was, and when she saw a truck driving towards them, she kept it in her sight from the side of her eye, she was her mothers daughter, after all.

And it was a good thing she did, because the car wasn't slowing down.

At all. 

"Raven." Clarke hissed, interrupting the still never-ending rant that was resulting from Raven's car malfunctioning for the first time in years. "... and another thing! You literally had to force me to let you drive and-"

"Raven! Get out of the car."

"What?"

"Get out of the car! That truck hasn't been slowing down. We don't have time for this." she said, panic clear in her features as she grabbed her phone and her bag from the backseat, before unbuckling an un-moving Raven's seat belt as she got out of the car. 

And sadly, Clarke was right. Because they had barely managed to lug off their suitcases from the trunk and run to the safe side of the road before the driver of the trunk t-boned Raven's baby, and not even long after that that Raven started cursing again. 

" _Thank you, Clarke, I would have died without you. What if I was alone and that happened? Oh, Clarke, you're my **hero.** "_ Clarke mimicked, trying to act calm to make up for the panic that was her best friend (and sometimes drunk lover) right now. 

The truck driver woke up after that, obviously, and contrary to a still cursing and bitter Raven, Clarke was only glad no one had gotten hurt. Apparently a local, the guy had called the nearest mechanic that would be alone with a tow truck in no time, while he apologized fearfully at the looks Raven gave him, promised to pay all expenses, and swapped insurance with the girls before he got into his truck (which had barely suffered a scratch) and drove off.

They had been sitting on the side of the road for a hour before a guy in a tow truck came, in a relatively slow pace, mind you. 

It only got worse once he opened his mouth. 

"You ladies call for a prince in shining armor?" he asked, and the scoffs from both sweaty and tired girls, you would think, would have been enough to stop that attitude right then and there. "Well, no need to rejoice over me or anything." he said, and that was when Clarke finally lost it.

In all fairness, she had almost just died.

"Are you fucking serious? No need to rejoice? You were going a maximum of  _fifty_ miles and I know for a fact that the ride from whatever city in  _buttfuck_ you're coming from is only a maximum of thirty. And you aren't considered a god damn prince unless you do this shit voluntarily, and this is your  _job_ and you're still bad at it." She knew she had gone too far when even Raven was elbowing her in the side.

"God damn, princess, no need for the hostility." he said, although she could tell he was riled up, could tell that he didn't necessarily appreciate the way she was chewing him out for just being a little late (he had other calls, the reasonable part of her said) because after that he didn't very much say a word to her that he didn't need to, didn't do anything but open the door to the passenger side and silently usher them him until he finished hooking up what was left of Mia to the chains. 

Raven made her sit between the seats because she was the one that had pissed the man off, to begin with. 

Clarke was right though, it only took thirty minutes to get back to their town, which wasn't as bad as she had assumed, really - all cute little stores and adorable fountains in the center of it. 

He dropped them off in the middle of the center of town, and made sure that Clarke could tell he was speaking directly to Raven when he gave her the location of his shop, and told her when she could expect to be told if her car was still drive-able or not.

To which Raven told him she would be there tomorrow to decide that herself. 

Either way, even if Clarke hadn't been actually included in the conversation, she knew they were staying here for a while. And despite the original bad company, she wasn't so sure if that was a bad thing.

 

 

`


	2. wake up call

The mechanic,  _Bellamy Blake_ , as it said on the back of a card for a bakery, of all things, written in chicken scratch and barely decipherable, had left her and Raven in the middle of town with no idea of where to go.

Thankfully, the people were nice. 

Having been directed to the nearest bed and breakfast by an old lady who seemed to have just gotten her hair done, the pair had  _very_ gratefully followed the lead, being greeted by an energetic brunette at the front desk greeting them to 'The Ark', apparently her own little hostel. Quickly giving them her little spiel about their beautiful town, she broke the act once they were in front of the door to their room... apparently one of the only four rooms there. 

"Listen, it's a Friday night.. you guys look around my age... I was planning on going out tonight, and you two can join me... if you want."

And  _that_ was how Clarke and Raven stumbled back drunk off their asses, and how Clarke ended up waking up to the  _most_ annoying knock sequence that she doubted had been going on for just a short amount of time.

And of course, Raven was completely knocked out, only wearing her bra and underwear in bed because, if she remembered correctly ' _It's too hot for clothes, Clarke! Fuck clothes! No one should ever wear clothes!"_

Clarke had just kissed her and tucked her in anyways. (She was drunk, too, it was a wonder she was able to resist a drunk and flirty and also half naked Raven)

And God, all she wanted to do was sleep and the knocking was not doing anything for her hangover and she hadn't even thought it over when she stormed over to the door and flung it open, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to see through the light, not even caring that at present all she was wearing was a bralette and sleep shorts (because it  _was_ too hot).

"Of course, the princess doesn't wake up until after noon." the man in front of her snorted, and it was  _too_ early and she was not a morning person in the least, and there he was, all disheveled hair and freckles and a smirk on his face, and Clarke couldn't be blamed if it took her too long to come up with a retort, Raven's snore finally breaking her out of her trance. 

"I thought you were a mechanic, not a god damn alarm clock." she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest when she saw his eyes flick from her face to her level of undress. 

"Never heard of someone having more then one job, princess? Anyways, me and my sister own the place, not that it's any of your business."

 _Sister._  She should have known, that when Octavia was talking about a over protective older brother and buying the place with him and all that, that the town would have been small enough that the girl she found herself actually liking was the sister of the man she didn't even know, but couldn't stand anyways. 

Letting out a huff once again, she leaned against the door, pressing a palm to her eyes as if that would get rid of her headache. Next time, she wouldn't forget the water. "It's a bed  _and_ breakfast. I have breakfast. Unless this is too little too late for you, too." he said, making a dig at her previous aggression towards him when they first met. 

Not gracing him with a response, she looked over her shoulder before cocking her head to the side, ushering him in so he could set it down on the table himself, scoffing when even the sound of the door slamming shut behind him didn't wake Raven up. 

"Listen..." she sighed, hands pinching at the bridge of her nose as she tried to figure out how to go about apologizing to a almost completely random stranger you met and insulted by chance. "I'm sorry about being so rude and saying you were bad at your job, I mean obviously I don't know you... I was just in a bad mood and you just fucking  _sauntered_ over, while me and Raven were dying of thirst in 90 degree weather and you called yourself a  _prince_ and-"

"Clarke, if this is how you apologize, I can tell why Anya never really forgave you for accidentally burning off her hair." Raven joked, voice muffled by the pillow the girl had used to block away the sun. 

Clarke rolled her eyes though, and when she turned back to Bellamy she could see the smirk as clear as day on his face, which left her wanted to slap him, which only got worse when he shrugged and said "Whatever you say, princess." before telling them to go to the shop whenever the 'princess' made the time.

And now, Clarke really regretted that apology, because now slapping him should be out of the question. 

 

Another fifteen minutes later, while Raven was in the shower and Clarke had  _shamelessly_ scarfed down the best omelet she had ever tasted, there was angry knocking on the door - that sounded exactly like Bellamy's not so long ago.

And this time, Clarke actually thought putting on pants would be a smart move, which meant she was hopping into her jeans and almost smashed into every object in the room while the knocking only got louder, which caused her to almost stumble into her death against a glass table while she shouted out "Alright, Bellamy! Relax, I can't move at the speed of light!" 

Which was how she had opened the door with her pants buckled but her shirt still in the zipper and her hair all ruffled and opening to door to someone who was  _not_ Bellamy, but instead, was her sister. 

"See, I didn't know what Bell meant when he said there was a princess staying in the castle, thought he was just being cryptic, but  _this_ Clarke is not the Clarke that was drunk dancing on tables with me." Octavia chuckled, causing Clarke to blush wildly at the memory of the two playfully grinding on each other in some bar, with Raven videotaping the whole thing, and also at the fact that suddenly her reputation was preceding her. 

"Sorry... I just, you knock exactly the same!" she shrugged, finally tugging her pants up fully and fixing herself, princess like reputation be damned. 

"It's fine, but anyways, I just came over to ask how long you were staying? I mean, no one really comes to this town so it's not a space issue, just want to know if I have time to put in some touristy things while I've got the shot or if you're getting the hell out of dodge in like, thirty minutes." Octavia laughed, and Clarke couldn't help but noting how her personality and her brothers personality were so different, how Octavia was open and beautiful and her brother was stubborn and hard, and she knew very much that she preferred the blue eyed beauty to her older brother, but she forced herself out of her trance so she could answer the girls question.

"Uhm... I'm pretty sure that Raven's car is totaled... and that she'll be stubborn enough to try and fix it anyways. And technically, I don't have to be at medical school until the end of summer... so as long as the car takes, honestly." she answered, leaving out the part about not even wanting to go to med school, not really. That she had snuck in any and all art classes she could and that she wanted to explore it more, spend more of her time doing the only thing she really seemed to enjoy. No, she left that all out because she couldn't do that, or at least couldn't do it with a clear conscience.

"Yay! I mean, I'm not even going to pretend and say Bellamy will be excited.. .but at least that gives me someone who talk to that isn't one of Bell's weirdo friends..." she winked, showing that she was fully joking, about the second part at least. "Anyways, I'll let you... finish dressing, and then you can just ring me up whenever you find yourself completely free, all right?" she asked, showing that it wasn't even really a question as much as something Clarke _had_ to do, and something that Clarke really planned on doing 100 percent.

Now it was only a question as to how long they were planning on staying, to begin with. 


	3. lost among the leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some fluff before Bellamy and Clarke get some one on one time.... it was cute ok

Raven refused to admit that she liked it at Ark. Absolutely refused to admit that she was texting some guy from the bar and that the heat wasn't  _that_ bad when you took into account that the place was fucking beautiful, with it's millions of flowers and trees everywhere, small benches that seemed almost antique, restaurants and little shops that seemed to be older then they were.

But Clarke didn't really care, because she liked it. It was the type of place her mother would never be caught in, would never have left the hustle and bustle of the city for such a small town that probably couldn't even be found on a generic map. But the food was great and damn if the people weren't living up to the stereotype that was southern hospitality, and making it even harder for Clarke to go off and devote ten years of her life to becoming a surgeon just like mommy dearest. But she wasn't going to think about that right now, Octavia had left the looming opportunity to ' _hang out_ ' which meant ' _call me right when you're presentable'_ and she really didn't think she had a choice in the matter, not that she had anything better to do.

Yet when Clarke finally tugged on the thinnest piece of clothing she had, which happened to be a flowing little dress that had the chance to go see through if under the right light, and was getting ready to call the fiery brunette about going out, Raven had suddenly announced that she wasn't going to come, was going to work on the car with the guy she met from the bar that just so happened to work at Bellamy's shop. 

Which was how Clarke ended up wandering around town until she found Octavia sitting on a bench and talking to the most arrogant man she had ever met, Bellamy Blake himself. 

Which was also how Bellamy Blake ended up driving them to some lake that apparently only they knew about, the tourist spot of all tourists spots, if it were more widely know. And also how she ended up in the truck of his bed, with Octavia laughing and screaming at her side as her brother made false hard turns and swerved this way and that, her cheeks warm with happiness and her mind clear for the first time in what felt like forever until the clearing finally gave way to the most beautiful lake she had ever seen, with the most beautiful flowers growing around it, and the most serene place she had ever been to, probably.

 

She didn't know how long they had been there, but Bellamy had laid out blankets and Octavia had brought out her special brownies and she had just been staring up at the sky for what felt like forever, itching to draw the spaces where the trees gave way to the sky and the sky gave way to the trees, the way Octavia was chasing butterflies and Bellamy seemed content staring at her doing so, still the protective brother no matter how much pot was in his system, and she was definitely not thinking about how she would much rather be here then at Harvard, and was only thinking a little bit about how she probably shouldn't have gotten high with a girl she just met and a man that didn't like her at all, but that was a moot point at the moment. 

She had been broken out of her observations by a surprisingly strong Octavia pulling her off the ground, insisting that they  _had_ to go into the water, that it was a  _crime_ not to, that  _'You never go to the lake without getting in it, Clarke!"_ _  
_

Which was how, after she watched Octavia strip off her own shorts and t-shirt and jump into the freezing cold water, she ended up walking up to the edge of the rock, sparing one look at Bellamy before looking back at the water.

"What, the princess too afraid of a little questionable water?" he taunted from behind her as her fingers played with the hem of her dress, and at that she tore the dress off, dropping it on the rocks as she looked behind her, knowing that she was a sight to be reckoned with at the moment, her matching black bralette and panties on full display for a Bellamy that was propping himself up on his elbows, an expectant and challenging look on his face before she turned away so he couldn't see the blush that crept up her neck without her permission as she jumped in screaming, laughing when Octavia shouted out and swam towards her, and it wasn't long until Bellamy joined them, and they were racing to the other side and back all breathless like they were children again, like her father hadn't died and her mother hadn't invested herself into work, like she wasn't here just temporarily, until Bellamy and Raven and Raven's new conquest fixed her car and she had nothing stopping her from making possibly the biggest decision of her life.

No, for now she was just Clarke Griffin, the princess in the tower, and Bellamy was dunking her and Octavia under the water with that annoying smirk on his face, while both Clarke and Octavia kicked out at him from under the water. 

 

"Okay _princess_ , it's time to get somewhere dry." Octavia teased, over-enunciating her brothers annoying nickname for her, a twinkle in her eye as she splashed at her one last time and got out of the water, Bellamy following, something she figured happened all the time.

And she only half begrudgingly got out, too, already making plans to drag Raven over here, maybe bring over some alcohol, tie a rope to a tree or something and jump into the deep lake that way when she was wearing an actual swimsuit, like she was Tarzan or something.

Smiling in thanks when Bellamy handed her a towel from his truck, she wrapped it around herself and pretending that the breeze wasn't making her extra cold, and that as she put her dress back on, she didn't see Bellamy's eyes wander for a second as she expertly took off her bralette and threw it into the plastic bag Octavia had found, straightening up a little anyways. 

"So... pancakes?" Octavia asked, clearing her throat as she wrapped one arm around Clarke's shoulder and another around Bellamy's, leading them towards the car.

"Oh, pancakes would just be the icing on the top." she laughed, nodding almost too eagerly in agreement before she pulled away and jumped into the truck bed, banging on the roof of the cab when Bellamy started driving when he went a little too hard on the turns. "You're not driving around potatoes back here, Blake!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always fun! If you like it, I wanna know! Also feel free to find me at my [tumblr](octaviablakings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
